A wide variety of devices utilize electrical terminals to provide an interface point for electrical power and signals provided to (or from) the devices. When such devices are installed or operated in adverse environmental conditions it is desirable to seal the electrical terminals in some manner to deter the ingress of moisture and contaminants into the interior portions of the devices.
Electrical terminals are also frequently utilized in devices having compact construction and/or a housing enclosure with complex packaging requirements. In such situations electrically conductive portions of the terminals are often at risk of contacting a housing or enclosure of the device. When the housing or enclosure is electrically conductive this can result in an electrical short-circuit or other failure condition. Accordingly, relatively complex and labor-intensive electrical insulation arrangements are often required.
Further, electrical terminals may be utilized in environments and in applications where maintaining a stable and stationary positioning of the terminals is desired. Retention of the terminals in a manner that prevents rotation relative to the device housing allows for quick and easy attachment of threaded environmental seals. In addition, retention and stationary positioning of the terminals relative to the housing provides a more secure contact with the corresponding electrical connectors for the terminals to maintain electrical communication with the connectors. In such applications it is desirable to secure the terminals in place relative to an adjacent housing or enclosure to prevent rotation along their longitudinal axes and to prevent other undesirable repositioning, while also allowing for their quick and easy removal and replacement. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to efficiently and cost-effectively provide environmental sealing, secure retention and electrically insulative features for electrical terminals.